


Why You?

by AStrangeEvent02



Series: Sirius Black Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Modern Era, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: Soulmate AU. Young!Sirius Black x Reader. Some things happen...





	1. A/N

AU: When you reach 18 you stop aging until you meet your soulmate

In this I'm gonna kind of go with the modern AU but not that much. Just tech mostly. Also the first part is very vague but it's the readers memories sort of like a flashback or whatever. Well, enjoy. Love y'all. xx

Reader:

Female


	2. Prologue

It was quiet. No. Silent.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

The realization had finally dawned on them.

They had been together for 7 years.

At first, it was fine. They were too young to know. But recently it had been different. He loved her and she loved him. But as they sat there they couldn't help wondering _Why am I still 18?_

"It wasn't meant to be," she said. Stating the obvious.

"I had hoped it was you," he almost whispered.

"Well it's not," she answered coldly, avoiding his eyes. 

_How could she be so calm?_

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she spoke slowly, "I'll try and find him. Whoever he may be."

_How could she leave now? After everything they had been through. After all they did together._

He looked up to see her leaving. She heard him slam his fists on the table as she slid down the wall trying to contain her sobs.

_It wasn't him. Why couldn't it be him?_

She loved him more than she would ever love anyone.

Or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 1

Moving into a new flat was first on her list of getting a new start. 

Right off the bat, she had packed up some clothes and personal belonging she might need like her laptop and the like. She couldn't really think of a place to go as most of her family lived too far away and a lot of her friends were flat-sharing as they were mostly still in university. 

She grabbed her bag and, ignoring the pleas of her now ex-boyfriend, she started walking to the nearest hotel. It just happened to be a Premier Inn not far from her uni campus. 

Being 20 she thought she had her life figured out. She was proud of herself. She was in university and had a nice job offer lined up. She had met her soulmate. Or so she thought.

Life apparently didn't agree with her. Her friends were all already in relationships or getting engaged. Lily was actually married to James and in the early stages of pregnancy. Dorcas and Marlene decided that they didn't care about stupid soulmates and were gonna be together no matter what even though it actually turned out that they were meant for each other after all. Mary had recently broken up with her boyfriend Peter who turned out to be a sly, lying jerk. And one of her best friends, apart from Dorcas, was bitter and stubbornly insisted he was fine by himself. (Y/N) gave up hope a while ago of ever convincing Remus otherwise.

She hardly noticed when she reached the hotel. Quietly trying to keep her tears at bay she booked a room for 2 nights. She would try and figure something out soon and if not she could always just extend her stay. If she could afford it. A quick look at her bank account would tell you that she couldn't afford more than perhaps a week of staying in a hotel room. There was no way in hell she'd be able to find a flat at a reasonable price let alone something within her price limit.

Calmly, (Y/N) walked towards the lift and waited for a second before clutching her bag strap tightly and tapping her foot impatiently. She just wanted a moment alone. She stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the 5th floor before leaning against the back corner and staring at her own reflection in the mirrored back wall of the lift.

The lift halted at the 3rd floor and an elderly couple stepped in with two overly hyper children that (Y/N) assumed to be their grandkids. (Y/N) looked down and shuffled her feet awkwardly before the lift opened on the 5th floor and she escaped the space quickly, hearing a scream from one of the toddlers before the doors of the lift closed and she sighed in relief.

Approaching the door labelled 529 she slid the card in the door and stepped through after hearing the satisfying click of the door unlocking.

The room wasn't much but it would do. A small double bed in the centre of the room, a tiny wall-mounted TV, a kettle, two side tables and a dresser. The bathroom containing nothing more than a sink, toilet, shower, 2 towels and a hairdryer in one of the cupboards. The small complimentary toiletries reminded (Y/N) that it was getting quite late and she should probably get ready for bed. An early night would help her feel better, less...exhausted.

The short shower didn't help much but now (Y/N) felt a lot cleaner and a lot more tired. Getting dressed in some underwear and a T-shirt she grabbed, she went to lie down on the bed which she was unpleasantly surprised to find was actually 2 single beds pushed together. 

Sighing softly she slid under the covers, rearranged the pillows and finally cried.


	4. Chapter 2

When she woke up in the morning she realised that she needed to sort some stuff out because her cash would only last so long if she kept living in a hotel. Plus it put her in a depressing haze of being stuck between crying in her bed until she fell asleep and sitting in the lobby and staring blankly at the wall which slightly concerned the receptionist who had on several occasions asked if she was alright to which she simply smiled an empty smile and nodded. It felt like hell. No. More like purgatory or some sort of limbo.

Even after two nights, she'd had enough and decided to stop spiralling into her cycle of depression and anxiety which tore her apart in so many ways. 

She decided to, first of all, let her friends know what happened so they wouldn't hear some bullshit story from someone who didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

As (Y/N) was packing up the several pieces of clothing she'd worn and the toiletries from the toilet she rang up her closest friend Dorcas Meadowes.

"Hey! It's your favourite lesbian witch. I mean bitch. Leave a message or whatever I probably won't listen to it anyway. Mar-mar have we got any fish finge-" 

The voicemail was cut off by the signature tone and (Y/N) sighed. 

"Call me right now Meadowes. I fucked up real bad. Like worse than when you got drunk at the Longbottom's wedding. I need you to help me because I don't know what to do." She started crying but continued pleading for Dorcas to call her until she was cut off by another beep.

Then she sobbed uncontrollably for several minutes and attempted to regain her composure while looking for Marlene's phone number in her contacts. After violently tapping the green handset icon she just sat on the floor and listened to the calming ringing. 

Just as she was about to prepare to leave another voicemail, a breathless Marlene answered.

"Hello? (Y/N)?"

"Hi," she responded quietly, voice cracking half-way through the simple word, "I need to speak to you and Dorcas. Is she there?"

"Um...Ye-Yeah. She just here. Hold on I'll put you on speaker."

(Y/N) picked at a loose thread on the quilt by the area where she was resting her head against the bed.

"Ok! Go ahead," Marlene confirmed.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Dorcas threw in.

"Basically I screwed up. I screwed up really badly and I don't know what to do," (Y/N) started babbling and sobbing hysterically again, "And I'm just so scared and I need to tell you this now before you find out from some random bitch he's gonna end up with next week-"

"(Y/N)! Sweetheart you need to calm down, darling. We can't understand you when you speak so-" Marlene started trying to soothe (Y/N) but was quickly interrupted by Dorcas.

"Just tell us what the fuck you did? It can't be that bad. You're not like a complete bitch."

(Y/N) giggled half-heartedly at her best friend's antics and proceeded to take deep breaths before just getting it over and done with.

"I broke up with him."


	5. Chapter 3

There was an awkward silence which was only interrupted by the sound of the maid hoovering the room next door and the soft breathing at the other end of the phone.

Dorcas sighed and Marlene simply said "Damn." in a resigned tone.

"So...Um...Yeah?" (Y/N) said while tapping her fingers against the carpet that was withered with age and hundreds of pairs of feet trampling over it. There was also a suspicious looking stain under the TV but (Y/N) ignored it.

There were more pressing matters at hand.

After explaining what had happened, (Y/N) felt the awkwardness of the situation as her friends sat in silence at the other end of the phone.

"I wish you could come to stay with us, sweetheart," Marlene attempted to make the situation better.

"But she can't so that's bloody useless, babe," Dorcas muttered, the sound barely audible over the phone, "Sorry (Y/N) but we have a cousin crashing on the couch at the moment but we can check with a couple other friends if you can sleep at someone's house for a bit."

The subject of where she was staying was obviously being used to avoid the topic of her recent breakup.

"It sucks that he wasn't the one," the young girl said as she yanked the string right out of the duvet.

"We're all really sorry but-"

"You don't need a fucking man! Be a strong, independant, badass bitch!" Dorcas yelled.

With a slightly tearful chuckle (Y/N) said her goodbyes and with a few apologetic motivations from Marlene and some choice comments from Dorcas, she hung up.

They may both have different approaches to all this consolation bullshit but they did have a point. You couldn't very well stay in the hotel for all of eternity. You had to find someplace to stay, fast.

Naturally, the first person you called was your (second) best friend Remus.

You _tried_ to call.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Click._

_Please leave a message after the tone._

_Beep._

Wow. He didn't even replace the automated, computerised message. It's robotic voice taunting you as you hung up for the 3rd time.

This obviously wasn't leading anywhere. But maybe it was a good opportunity for you to get out and do something for once after being holed up in the hotel for the past several days.

You didn't really need anything so you pulled some baggy jogging bottoms on and decided that a hoodie was a better idea than a bra.

So that's how you set off. Looking kind of homeless and with your face looking as though you'd just had a bad allergic reaction to something.

It didn't take long to walk down to the block of flats Remus was living at. 

You pressed the button next to the small plaque for number 4.

"What do you want now, Tom?" a woman's grouchy voice sounded over the intercom.

"Not Tom, miss. Just trying to find Remus Lupin."

"Ah! Sorry, babes. Haven't heard of him but I can buzz you in if you want?" her voice sounded kinder now but with a strong northern accent coming through.

You accepted and, after being let inside, bounded up the steps knowing that the lift should be avoided at all costs through your last experience with it.

The staircase looked decent. Cream paint coated the walls, peeling in some spots and slightly scrawled with permanent marker and pencil but not as terrible as James and Lily's first block.

Once you ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, you arrived at a familiar door. The huge dent and missing chunk of the door from some drunk escapades were enough to give it away.

You did your signature little knock and waited, leaning back on your heels.


End file.
